Dark Paradise, Shadows Over Me
by LauCullenBlackSwan
Summary: Él ya no estaba. sabía que tenía que continuar, salir adelante, pero yo no quería deshacerme de su recuerdo... Y del recuerdo de lo que un día llegué a ser... OneShot basado en la canción "Dark Paradise" de Lana Del Rey.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. ****La historia es mía y está basada en la canción "Dark Paradise" de Lana Del Rey.**

**.**

**.::Dark Paradise, Shadows Over Me::.**

**#DPSOM**

.

* * *

Mi voz salía entonando la tan conocida melodía. Cuando estaba en la playa era el único momento y lugar en el que cantaba. Le había prometido que solo cantaría en ese lugar.

El agua que acariciaba mi cuerpo me relajaba. Ese lugar en sí solo me relajaba. Una pequeña ola me golpeó en la cara. Yo cerré la boca para no tragar el agua. Esa playa era de los pocos lugares donde podía estar en paz conmigo misma. Era como volver al principio, un simple método de reiniciarme…

Estar aquí, solo con el mar era un modo de reflexionar sobre todo lo que me había llevado a esa situación, como poco a poco todo cambió saliéndose del escaso control que yo tenía en mi vida.

Solo me quedaba los remordimientos, el saber que nada volvería a ser igual, ya no volvería a ser yo, nada estaría de nuevo bien como en un simple principio estuvo. No. Aquellos tiempos hacía mucho que estaban enterrados…

-¡Bella! ¡Sal ya, por favor! –la voz de James sonaba preocupada.

No quería preocuparle pero solo quería cantar un poco mientras mi cuerpo reposaba en las frías aguas del Pacífico Norte.

-¡Bella!

Cuando me llamó decidí sumergirme. Me sentía bien estando en el mar y ellos parecían no entenderlo. No entendían que en el mar volvía a ser yo. Pero sabía que no podía culparlos. Ellos eran mis amigos y se preocupaban por mí.

Cuando empecé a notar que mis pulmones ardían salí del apacible océano, dejando atrás la libertad y la paz que me otorgaba. Lentamente nadé y al estar cerca de la orilla fui dando ridículos saltitos hasta estar afuera completamente.

-Sabes que estoy completamente bien, James. – mi voz era desganada, cansada mientras me agachaba a coger la toalla.

-No lo estás, Bella y los chicos y yo estamos preocupados –James me empezó a seguir.

-James, soy una adulta, no necesito niñeras. ¿Cuándo lo entenderéis? –la enorme camiseta se deslizó por mi cabeza mojada.

-¿Cuándo entenderás tú qué no estás bien? –parecía enfadado.

-Cuando lo asimile. –le respondí subiendo las escaleras de mi pequeña casa.

"_Nuestra pequeña casa."_ Susurró su voz dentro de mi cabeza como venía siendo costumbre. Me pareció ver por un segundo su silueta al lado de la puerta, pero sabía que realmente él no estaba aquí.

-No puedes seguir en este estado, Bells. –la voz de Alice sonó desde el recibidor.

-Estaré en el estado que me dé la gana. –respondí secamente.

-¡Qué terca eres, mujer! –Emmett se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza en un gesto exasperado.

-Me lo suelen decir. –me encogí de hombros.

-Bella, los chicos y yo estuvimos pensando una idea… -Jasper no sonaba muy seguro de esa idea.

-No volveré al puto médico para locos. –aquel psicólogo era un imbécil que me ponía los pelos de punta.

-¡Pero escucha lo qué te queremos decir! –James me gritó.

-Vale, disparad. –me giré para ver la leña arder en la pequeña chimenea que estaba en medio de una de las paredes de la cómoda sala.

-No te enfades, ¿vale? –Rosalie me miró suplicante- Pero… ¿No te parecería buena idea mudarte con alguno de nosotros?

Noté como mis uñas se clavaban de manera violenta sobre la piel de mi palma. Mi visión se volvió dificultosa, al igual que mi respiración. Ellos sabían lo que ese lugar era para mí, era una forma de engañarme diciendo que él volvería por esa puerta en cualquier momento. Aunque el ya no estuviera, yo siempre le amaría, pues eso se sentía correcto, bien era la sensación de estar con él, que me llenaba de plenitud, y esa pequeña casa hacía que tuviese esa sensación. No me podía simplemente mudarme y dejar la casa atrás.

-No. –la rabia era evidente en mi voz.

-¡Pero Bella, te haría bien y…!

-¡He dicho que no! –me giré y subí los escalones a toda velocidad.

Mi pelo mojado dejaba un sendero de agua a mi paso, a la vez que algunas se deslizaban por mi cara, haciendo la representación de ser mis lágrimas, las cuales se me habían acabado.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación de un sonoro portazo, como si fuese una adolescente desenfrenada y rebelde que nunca legué a ser, dejando a mis amigos en la sala y solos. Fue una explosión de sentimientos como cuando siempre entraba. Su olor me golpeaba, aturdiéndome.

Era como si él estuviera de espaldas, apoyado contra la ventana, como siempre hacía cuando reflexionaba. Las lágrimas que creía extintas se agolparon en mis ojos. No quería llorar más. Lo más rápido que pude cogí lo necesario para llevarme a la ducha. Una muda limpia.

_- "Bella"…_

Me giré de golpe justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación. Ahí estaba él, apoyado sobre el marco de la ventana, contemplándome con sus ojos, en los cuales me había visto reflejada tantas veces.

No pude evitar las lágrimas que se deslizaron por mi rostro. Él estaba tan bello como recordaba y ver la chispa de su amor hacía mí, solo me hacía más daño.

-¿Realmente estás aquí? –le pregunté esperanzada.

_-"Estoy bien"…_

Y así, tal y como apareció, se fue. Ya no quedaba nada salvo el dolor que martilleaba mi pecho. Apoyé la ropa a los pies de la cama, y a paso lento me dirigí al lado de la ventana donde él había estado anteriormente. Me apoyé mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro y me quedé viendo las vistas que la casa tenía a la playa.

La playa donde todo había empezado…

"…

Bajé del coche. Ante mí se alzaba la hermosa panorámica de una playa. Era pequeña. Demasiado pequeña… Miré el mapa. Miré a los lados. Según el mapa esta pequeña playa no podía ser La Push. Era demasiado tranquila, dado que La Push era un hervidero de gente, yendo y viniendo, con locales a primera línea de playa y por el paseo marítimo. En cambio allí solo había una pequeña casa de madera que parecía llevar abandonada unos cuantos años.

Suspiré desganada.

Ahora tendría que salir de allí y encontrar el camino a La Push.

Volví a ver la playa y sonreí.

Volvería después…

.

.

.

-¿Cuáles son tus registros?

-Canto desde pop a jazz, pasando por el Indie y grunge, además conozco bastantes canciones en otros idiomas como francés, español e italiano. –la respuesta salió de manera automática.

-Increíble... –murmuró asombrada- Espero que no te moleste –la chica morena que me entrevistaba parecía pasar un poco de vergüenza- ¿De verdad te apellidas Swan y no es un nombre artístico o algo por el estilo?

Asentí mientras sonreía.

El local para el cual me estaban entrevistando se llamaba _"Black Swan"_ y yo me llamaba Isabella Swan. A mí me parecía una divertida coincidencia, la chica parecía curiosa.

-¿No pasa nada, no? –le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no, Isabella…

-Bella. –la corregí rápidamente.

-Bueno, Bella, ahora tenemos que ver que tal cantas. –sonreímos- Mi nombre es Alice.

-Encantada, Alice. –le dí un educado beso en su mejilla.

-Bajaremos al escenario donde actuarías, allí mi hermano tocará una canción, la que escojas tú, dado que sabemos cuales te sabes, y después todos los empleados con un cargo importante decidimos si te quedas o no, ¿entendido?

Me quedé en silencio, intentando asimilar todo lo que Alice me había dicho sin una sola pausa para respirar. Ella me miraba con los ojos abiertos y una expresión divertida.

-Creo que sí…-admití confundida- Pero ¿por qué me miras así?

-Porque algo me dice que tú y yo seremos buenas amigas.

La sonrisa que esbozó al final de la oración me hizo sonreír del mismo modo que un niño pequeño sonríe al entrar en el _Toys´r´us_.

-¿Y los clientes son muy problemáticos? –le pregunté mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

-No. –su voz sonaba desinteresada- Aquí la gente es un cielo, rara vez hay algún borracho problemático y para eso están Emmett y Jacob.

-Necesito saber si el pianista es bueno tocando, Alice. –dije mirando como Alice me observaba sonriente.

-No es porque sea mi hermano, pero… El cabronazo es muy bueno.

No pude evitar la carcajada que salió de mi garganta. Nada más empezar, Alice me siguió.

-¿Por qué te ríes tanto, pequeña Alice? –preguntó un hombre tan grande como un armario.

A pesar de ser una mole de músculos solo me provocó ternura. Su sonrisa era amplia, marcando dos hoyuelos y unas adorables arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, azul cielo, y el revoltijo que eran sus rizos color negro.

Era un bebe gigante.

-Que soy muy divertida, pregúntale a Bella. –me señaló con la cabeza.

-¿Y quién es Bella, Alie? –preguntó una hermosa rubia abrazando por la espalda al bebe gigante.

-Esta es Bella. –agarró mi mano sobre mi cabeza para que girara- Y Bella, él es Emmett y ella Rosalie.

-Encantada. –les levanté la mano en modo de saludo.

-¿Y que haces aquí, Bella? –preguntó Emmett.

-La prueba para el trabajo de cantante. –lancé una sonrisa entusiasmada.

-¿Cantante? –Emmett silbó como un camionero- Yo te veía más de camarera.

Levanté mi ceja de manera divertida y sorprendida a partes iguales.

-¿Me estás insinuando algo, grandullón? –pregunté divertida por la extraña situación.

-Puede que sí, puede que no…-su sonrisa era enorme.

-A mí me parece perfecta para cantante. –dijo una aterciopelada voz al fondo del escenario.

-¿Qué haces ahí, idiota? –preguntó Alice enfurruñándose.

-Mantener la intriga –la voz sonaba divertida- ¿Qué tengo que interpretar para ti, cisne?

-My Immortal, de Evanescence. –le dije a esa voz sin rostro.

-El cisne tiene nivel. –la voz fue acompañada de pasos.

Yo me quedé en silencio. El escenario era pequeño, con un hermoso piano de cola en el centro y rodeado de cortinas de terciopelo rojo sangre el cual le daba un toque clásico y elegante al local.

Los pasos se fueron acercando.

Salió de las penumbras el más bello de los seres.

Su cabello, un caos, un revoltijo, con un único color cobrizo. Sus cejas eran espesas, situadas encima de unos bellos orbes color jade. Su nariz era recta y sus pómulos definidos. Sus labios, eran carnosos y parecían suaves al tacto, quedando a la perfección con su mandíbula cuadrada. Su cuerpo tenía los músculos definidos, pero no en exceso, siendo favorecido por su ropa que se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso haciéndolo ver como un modelo de la casa de Calvin Klein.

Supe que estaba quedando embobada, por lo que salí de mi atontamiento golpeando mi frente con la palma de mi mano.

-¿Subo? –le pregunté a Alice.

-Claro, a no ser que quieras cantar desde aquí. –respondió una divertida Rosalie en lugar de Alice.

-Venga, ¡sube ya! –me animó Alice.

Con paso lento me dirigí al piano donde aquel hermoso hombre estaba sentado, y paré al lado de la cola. Por un instante uní mi mirada a la suya para indicarle que empezara a tocar la melodía. La canción empezó a sonar, siendo yo transportada por las sensaciones que me causaba. Esas sensaciones y sentimientos, solo se incrementaban al verle tocar. Su ceño levemente fruncido, sus manos moviéndose a toda velocidad, su expresión de concentración… Todo en ese hombre era hermoso.

Justo cuando iba a entrar centró su mirada en mí, quedando levemente hipnotizada por el fuerte jade que habitaba en sus ojos. No pude evitar sonreír, y él, a cambio me regaló una bella sonrisa ladeada. Eso fue la señal para empezar a cantar la canción…

.

.

.

-Y el puesto es tuyo. –dijo una sonriente Alice.

-Gracias. –sonreí tímidamente.

-Te lo has ganado. –respondió un risueño Emmett.

-¡Alice, marcho! –gritó el pianista desde la puerta.

-¿Ya te vas? ¡Pero si ahora íbamos a celebrar la nueva adquisición del establecimiento! –Alice sonaba decepcionada.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, enana. –sonrió- Un placer, Isabella.

-Igualmente. –mi sonrisa fue educada.

-¡No te vayas, hombre! –pidió Emmett.

-Venga, ¡quédate! –le animó Rosalie.

-Que no puedo. –movió su mano en el aire- Adiós.

Y dicho eso salió por la puerta del local, sin dejar tiempo a las réplicas de los demás.

-Mira que es terco. –Rosalie se sentó.

-Es un Cullen. –Emmett sonrió de manera pícara.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. –Alice hizo de sus ojos minúsculas rayas.

-¡Claro…! –Emmett sonaba condescendiente.

-Emmett. Para. –el regaño de Rosalie estaba cargado de diversión.

-¡Pero no es justo! –protestó infantilmente.

-¿Siempre es así? –pregunté divertida.

-Acostúmbrate. –Alice sonaba tranquilamente divertida.

-Ni que fuera malo. –Emmett se enfurruñó de manera adorable.

-Yo te quiero igual. –Rosalie le sonrió antes de darle un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

-Yo también te quiero, Rose. –Emmett la besó con delicadeza.

-¡Podéis iros a un motel! –Alice sonaba divertida, seguramente de algún tipo de broma privada.

-A mí me parecen monos. –me encogí de hombros mientras sonreía.

-Lo somos. –Rosalie sonrió.

-¡Claro que sí! –Emmett mostró una amplia sonrisa de felicidad, que marcó sus adorables hoyuelos.- Y ahora ¡A celebrar la llegada de Bella Swan!

.

.

.

Seguí el camino mientras cambiaba de marcha en la palanca de cambios de mi Audi A4. Mi adorado bebé, que fue mi regalo de graduación. Me fijé como el bosque se iba abriendo frente mis ojos, mostrándome la pequeña playa. Aparqué el coche debajo de un árbol. Cogí el mapa y marqué la playa desierta en el con un rotulador negro. Era una costumbre que tenía desde pequeña. Dejé el mapa en el asiento del copiloto y me dispuse a bajar del coche.

Cuando bajé, la brisa marina, me golpeó de manera deliciosa, revolviendo mi pelo en el proceso. A paso lento, casi de tortuga, me dirigí a la playa, no sin antes cerrar con llave a mi bebé. ¡Amaba ese coche!

Era apacible estar allí, el estar sola, con el sonido de las olas, el olor a salitre, la gaviotas volando por el horizonte, la sensación de tranquilidad que me inundaba… Algo en el agua llamó mi atención. Alguien estaba haciendo surf, y era impresionante. No alcanzaba a distinguir un rostro, pero la tabla se deslizaba a gran velocidad sobre el interior de la ola.

Algo ocurrió.

Su control falló y el muchacho calló al agua para mi horror. Esperé asustada, esperanzada de que en cualquier momento saliera a la superficie. La tabla salió, pero él no.

-Mierda. –maldije entre dientes mientras me quitaba la ropa para quedar en bikini.

Nunca había agradecido tanto el hecho de pensar en darme un baño en esa playa, tanto que me había puesto el bikini en el baño del _"Black Swan"_. Lo más rápido que pude fui corriendo hacía la orilla. El agua, a una temperatura más gélida a lo que me esperaba, tocó mis piernas, pero yo no me asusté. Sin pensarlo mucho seguí corriendo hacía donde estaba la tabla. La adrenalina corría por todo mi cuerpo, dándome el calor que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos y el valor para meterme en el mar. Cuando la fuerza de las olas dificultó mi avance me tiré sobre mi vientre para nadar de manera rápida.

Más rápido a lo que yo me esperaba llegué a la tabla. Por lo poco que conocía de surf, sabía que el neopreno tenía una correa que lo conectaba a la tabla. Lo más rápido que pude busqué esa correa, encontrándola en pocos segundos. Tiré de la correa, y me sorprendió notar la fuerza que me impedía sacarla del agua.

El muchacho seguía con ella.

Tomé varía respiraciones profundas y a la sexta, cogí la mayor cantidad de oxígeno que pude para bajar. Con mi mano izquierda sujetando la correa, buceé con los ojos bien abiertos, para poder encontrarlo. A dos metros de mí se hallaba un hombre de aproximadamente metro noventa, con un cabello castaño. Maldije para mis adentros, pensando en cuanto me costaría sacar esa mole del agua. Una ola dejó entrar sol a la oscura profundidad y un reflejó rojizo salió de la mata castaña. Notaba como empezaba a estar molesta, lo cual quería decir que dentro de poco estaría a los límites de mi capacidad pulmonar. El hombre forrajeaba contra algo, mientras salían diminutas burbujas por lo que suponía era su nariz. Lo más rápido que pude y luchando contra la corriente, me acerqué a él para ver con que forrajeaba. La misma correa que lo unía a la tabla estaba enganchada a una rocha impidiéndole salir. Mi sorpresa llegó después, cuando le pude ver el rostro. Era el pianista del _"Black Swan"_. Pude notar su sorpresa al verme a su lado. Sin esperar nada agarré sus manos, notando una corriente que erizo mis bellos, y tiré de ellas, incrementando la fuerza para lograr que la correa saliera de la junta entre rocas. No sé cuanto estuvimos tirando, pero cuando mis pulmones empezaban a arder noté como el pianista cerraba sus ojos, relajando su cuerpo en el proceso. En ese momento toda mi adrenalina se acumuló, y junto a su último empuje, logré sacar la correa. Ahora su cuerpo estaba relajado, seguramente sin conocimiento, así que lo cogí del brazo y nadé hacía la superficie.

Al salir a la superficie llené mis pulmones de aire, y sacando fuerzas de mi interior tiré del pianista, logrando que su cabeza saliera a superficie. No sé como lo logré, pero apoyé su espalda en mi torso, y lo más rápido que el agotamiento me permitía, nadé con el hacía la orilla. Casi a rastras lo alejé lo máximo que pude, tirando de sus brazos y con mi culo por la arena.

Cuando pude ver su rostro me asusté por no haberlo conseguido a tiempo. Estaba más pálido que cuando lo conocí y sus labios empezaban a estar morados. De manera rápida localicé el hueco en el cuello donde podría encontrar el pulso, y respiré de alivió cuando comprobé que aún tenía. Lo que no tenía era respiración, así que con los últimos vestigios de adrenalina, y con mis manos sobre su pecho, empecé a empujar.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Y a la quinta expulsó agua por su boca, tosiendo en el momento. Yo no pude hacer más que sonreír y caerme de culo mientras veía como poco a poco él recuperaba su color natural. Cuando pareció poder respirar bien me miró con agradecimiento en si mirada jade.

-Gracias, Bella. –su voz sonaba ronca por lo ocurrido.

-No las des. –sonreí de vuelta.

-Me has salvado la vida.

-Espero que tú también hubieras hecho lo mismo. –le dije sentándome a su lado.

-Ni lo dudes. –me miró con más agradecimiento.

-No lo dudé…

-La próxima vez te salvaré yo. ¿Bien?

-Claro…

-Creo que no me presenté. –me limité a negar con la cabeza- Soy Edward Cullen, encantado Bella…

…"

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Me era imposible no acordarme de él en la casa, era como si su aroma fuera a permanecer en ella toda la eternidad, y el hecho de ver la playa donde todo había comenzado, desde la cama no ayudaba.

Él ya no estaba. sabía que tenía que continuar, salir adelante, pero yo no quería deshacerme de su recuerdo... Y del recuerdo de lo que un día llegué a ser...

Lo más lento que pude me senté en cama dejando todo a un lado.

De manera inconsciente hundí mi rostro en la almohada. Grave error. De improvisto llegó su fuerte olor. Olor a mar, mezclado con la esencia de Edward, la cual era única e inigualable. Jamás nadie olería como él. Su olor era limpio y refrescante.

Lo bueno de la almohada era que ahogaba mi llanto, de manera demasiado eficaz. Todo era tan difícil. No tenía porque haberse ido tan de repente, dejándola como un lastre para sus amigos. Él no tenía derecho a pedirle eso a los chicos antes de irse. Pero no se había ido. Yo le veía. Cuando las pesadillas me acechaban y me despertaba sobresaltada, allí estaba él, en la esquina de la habitación, diciéndome que todo estaría bien. Cuando estaba en la playa, allí estaba, sentado sobre la roca. Cuando flotaba de manera tranquila sobre el agua del mar, allí estaba, cantando a mi lado. Cuando paseaba por el pasillo allí estaba, tocando nuestra melodía. Siempre estaba.

Yo quería irme a su lado, lo ansiaba, pero tenía miedo a que él no estuviera esperándome. Tal vez el estaba mejor sin mi, sin la carga que yo suponía.

Y en esas ocasiones es cuando quería estar muerta.

Cuando el llanto se fue calmando me levanté, notando como mi rostro estaba húmedo por las lágrimas derramadas, de manera inútil, por algo que jamás sucedería.

Cuando levanté la vista fue cuando miré el marcó de fotos.

¿Cómo olvidar uno de los días más felices de mi existencia?

"…

-Deberíamos practicar más. –Edward metió un trozo de magdalena en la boca.

Me quedé embobada viendo como comía la magdalena. Parecía un cerdo, pero eso me parecía adorable, y asqueroso…

-Y tú deberías aprender a comer. –dije divertida.

-¿Me estás insinuando que como cómo un cerdo? –preguntó con falsa indignación.

-Yo no dije que comieras como un cerdo en ningún momento, así que fuiste tú el que se dio por aludido…

-Vale, me acabas de llamar cerdo en mis narices. –parecía perplejo.

No pude evitar las carcajadas brotaran de mi pecho. Estar con él era tan fácil, era como si todo estuviera bien, correcto. Su cara de diversión al ver como me reía. Cuando la risa se calmó, estando a punto de lograr dejar de reírme, el metió un trozo de magdalena, de manera más asquerosa que la anterior. No pude evitar mi escandalosa carcajada, llegando a los hipidos que me producía. Poco a poco me fui calmando bajo su atenta mirada. Me gustaba estar con Edward, era una forma de relajarme. Puede, y solo puede, que me gustara Edward…

Su mirada se tornó pícara, y yo sabía lo que tenía en mente. Cuando esos ojos jade mostraban esa picardía nunca era bueno…

-No, por favor, no, no lo hagas. –supliqué notando como una sonrisa luchaba por esbozarse en mi rostro.

-¡Oh, Bella! Me llamaste cerdo en toda la cara, y no puedo dejar a mi orgullo así…

-¿A qué tienes orgullo? –pregunté divertida, siguiéndole la corriente.

-¿Y tú jamás aprenderás?

Dicho eso se abalanzó sobre mí, como un león que se abalanza sobre una inofensiva oveja, tirándome sobre la arena de la playa. Sus dedos se posicionaron en mis costillas y la risa escandalosa brotó de mí con anticipación. Sus dedos se empezaron a mover rápidamente, y yo no pude evitar reírme, mientras pedía entre balbuceos que parara, que tuviera piedad de mi, que ya no volvería hacerlo (era mentira), que sería una buena chica, pero él no parecía entrar en razon. Parecía vivir para hacerme cosquillas. Sabía que era lo peor que podía hacerme, porque, yo no soportaba las cosquillas. Bueno, solo un poco la de los pies, y digamos que en ocasiones especiales.

-¡Para, por favor! –supliqué mientras notaba que me empezaba a faltar oxígeno de tantas risas.

-Bueno, solo para que veas lo bueno que soy.

Y con cuidado se retiró de encima de mí. Pero la sensación no me gustó del todo. Me gustaba sentir el calor que su cuerpo emanaba cerca del mio, era agradable.

-Gracias. –dije limpiándome las lágrimas que las cosquillas habían provocado.

-Pero es en serio, deberíamos practicar más el número.

-Yo creo que está genial, tal y como lo hacemos. –y era la verdad.

-Pero me da la impresión de que nos falta un poco más de chispa.

Algo en el no me cuadraba. Hacía unos minutos que lo notaba demasiado voluble a mi comportamiento, adaptándose a mí a cada instante, no estaba tan terco y tozudo como siempre, no me picaba tanto, y le costó empezar a comer mis magdalenas, cosa que normalmente, las veía y empezaba a devorarlas por toda la superficie de su cara.

-¿Chispa? –pregunté extrañada.

-Sí, ya sabes, la chispa que tienen dos personas sobre un escenario, cuando notas que se quieren mucho.

No pude evitar sonrojarme. Mi mente pensó en miles de significados para aquella simple oración, pero era imposible que fuera el que yo quería, ¿cómo iba él quererme a mí? Lo único decente de mí, era mi voz, a sí que dudaba que tuviera más sentimientos hacía a mí que los que se profesan a una amistad.

-Yo te quiero, Edward. –_"no te pongas roja Bella"_- eres mi mejor amigo.

Miré como frunció su ceño para luego tomar el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos. Eso lo hacía cuando estaba frustrado, pero ahora no había motivos para que se frustrara.

-No estaba hablando de ese, Bella. –esbozó una amplia sonrisa, dejando atrás sus gestos de frustración.

Ahora quien frunció el ceño fui yo. Quería creer que se refería al te quiero de _"Te amo"_ pero eso era sencillamente imposible. Edward era un Adonis, yo era una insulsa normal, bueno, con buena delantera.

-¿A cuál te refieres, Edward? –le pregunté con curiosidad.

-¿Confías en mí? –asentí- Cierra los ojos, Bella.

Tal y como me pidió cerré los ojos. Mi pulso se aceleró al notar una de sus manos en la parte trasera de mi cuello, jugueteando con los pequeños pelos que nacían en ese lugar. Noté como mis mejillas se ruborizaban cuando su otra mano se posó en mi mejilla. Noté como mi corazón salía de mi pecho cuando posó sus labios sobre los míos.

Su tacto, suave, ligero, liviano, causaba que mi bello se erizara y todo mi ser vibrara por anhelar más de aquel dulce contacto. El beso, delicado como el aleteo de una mariposa, era inocente y sin malas intenciones, pero yo quería más. Con cierto temor a que se arrepintiera, delineé su labio inferior con mi lengua, y con una sexy gruñido me dio paso a su boca, y entonces empezó una batalla por el poder entre nuestras lenguas. Notaba como la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumenta de manera paralela a la intensidad del beso, que crecía a una velocidad vertiginosa. Notaba como mis pulmones ardían, en busca de oxigeno, y de manera reticente ambos nos separamos, con nuestras respiraciones agitadas, mientras el unía nuestras frentes.

-¿A cuál te referías, Edward? –volvía preguntar mientras abría los ojos.

-A la chispa que tiene una pareja de enamorados. –respondió clavando sus ojos jade sobre los míos.

Verde contra marrón.

-¿Enamorados? -pregunté abriendo los ojos.

-¿Quieres empezar a salir conmigo, Bella Swan?

…"

Sonreí de manera triste. Hacía una semana hubiera sido nuestro aniversario, celebrando nuestro segundo año como pareja. El siempre salía bien en las fotos mientras yo estaba desaliñada y con mi mirada clavada en él. La había sacado justo después de mi sí, alegando "Este momento tiene que quedar para posterioridad, querida novia." Aún podía oír nuestra risa, por lo mal que sonaba el querida novia al final de frase. Demasiado cursi, le había dicho, y él estuvo de acuerdo. Él prefería los actos a las palabras. Yo pensaba igual.

-¿Bella?

-Hola, Alice. –puse la foto en su sitió mientras Alice se sentaba a mi lado.

Nada más sentarse a mi lado posó su mirada en la foto que descansaba en la mesilla de noche. Alice suspiró y clavó su mirada en mí. En esos momentos me alegraba que ella tuviera el azul mar que heredó de Carlisle. No sabía que haría si tuviera el jade de su abuela Elizabeth. Sería devastador.

-De verdad te quería… -murmuró cuando volvió su mirada a la foto.- Tengo que contarte algo.

-No me des el sermón de nuevo, Alice. –le pedí cogiendo todo sobre mi regazo.

-No es eso. –me tranquilizó.

-¿A no? –pregunté sorprendida.

-No. –mi expresión no cambió, aunque estaba sorprendida.- Dime.

-Emmett me contó de que le gustas a Jake.

-Jake no es Edward. –me limité a responder de manera seca mientras me levantaba de cama.

-Él se fue, Bella, y todos sabemos que no volverá. –Alice sonaba cansada.

-Ya sé que se fue, pero no quiero que nadie me toque, quiero recordar sus besos y sus caricias lo que me queda de vida, Alice, no lo que otro intente superar. Nadie se compara a Edward, Alice. Nadie.

Era la verdad, se lo había prometido, él sería el último que me besara, el último que me careciera y el último que me poseyera, y así sería.

-No entiendo por que sigues empeñada en ser tan fuerte. –Alice se acercó para abrazarme por la espalda.- ¿Qué pasará cuando encuentres el amor verdadero, Bella?

Esa pregunta me molestó, pero no se lo iba a mostrar. Ella solo intentaba hacerme entrar en razón, y no iba a propasarme con ella, como tantas veces había hecho.

-Él era mi auténtico amor verdadero, Alice, y cuando lo encuentras este jamás muere.

Mi respuesta fue casi automática. Era lo que pensaba, yo siempre le amaría, por todo lo que me quedara de vida, todas mis respiraciones estarían dirigidas a él.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero lo que no entiendo es porqué no te quieres largar de esta casa. ¡Véndela! ¡Alquílala! Pero no creo que encerrarte en ella le hará volver. –sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

-No haré nada se eso por que está casa fue un gesto de un autentico y verdadero amor, Alice, por eso permanezco aquí.-me limité a decir.

Dicho eso me fui con todo en las manos hacia el pequeño baño de la segunda planta. Jamás olvidaría la cara que se me quedó cuando la miré por primera vez.

"…

-¿Falta mucho? –pregunté con impaciencia.

-Es la vigésima quinta vez que me lo preguntas, Bella. –sabía que su cara era de pura diversión, lo notaba en su voz.

-Al menos podrías quitarme la venda. –con cuidado y tanteando el Volvo apoyé mi codo al lado de la ventana.

-Estoy conduciendo, señora kamikaze.

-Me la quito yo. –levanté mis manos para hacerlo.

-¡No!

-Vale… -no lo negaría, pero estaba divertida.

-Ya estamos llegando. –dijo cogiendo mi mano para acariciarla mientras la apoyaba en la palanca de marchas.

Con ese simple gesto me pasé el resto del trayecto concentrada en sentir el roce de su piel contra la mía, tan suave y cálida que me podía pasar el día intentando memorizar cada lunar o señal que embellecía su piel. Cuando el coche paró apreté el agarré de su mano, soltando él una sonrisa divertida.

-Dime que ahora si llegamos.

-Llegamos. –me quitó la bufanda que estaba usando para taparme los ojos.

Quedé maravillada por la visión que se presentó ante mí, quitándome el aliento como siempre que le veía. Era tan guapo, bueno, amable, divertido, educado y... perfecto. Sus ojos jades me estaban mirando con amor y ternura y de manera improvisada me dio un rápido y casto beso en los labios.

-Me alegro de haber llegado. –apoyé mi frente sobre la suya.

-Mira. –cogió mi mandíbula para girarla.

Me quedé sorprendida mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿La playa? –pregunté mirándole con una ceja alzada para su diversión.

-Vamos a dar un paseo.

Rápidamente se bajó del Volvo, dando la vuelta para abrirme la puerta. Siempre con sus costumbres de siglo pasado que solo lo hacían más perfecto para mí. No sabía como podía llegar a tener tanta suerte.

Nada más salir posó sus labios sobre los míos y aproveché para profundizar el beso, enredando mis manos en su pelo cobrizo. Era tan placentero besarle y hacer el amor con él: su ternura y amor hacían cada acto perfecto.

-¿Solo a dar un paseo? –pregunté divertida y con segundas intenciones.

-Por el momento sí, -esbozó su sonrisa ladeada de diversión- así que vamos.

Apretó mi culo sobresaltándome. Ambos empezamos a reír por el gesto. Mientras andábamos hacia nuestra pequeña playa, entrelazamos nuestras manos, y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras simplemente disfrutábamos uno de la presencia del otro. Edward y yo. Podíamos pasarnos horas hablando de las cosas más triviales, pero lo que más me gustaba era estar en nuestros silencios, cargados de sentimientos y tranquilidad. No necesitábamos hablar para sentirnos a gusto.

De repente el frenó en secó, y le miré ceñuda por eso.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.

-Sorpresa. –susurró en mi oído.

Miré para los lados, pero todo parecía igual. Bueno no todo, ya no había obreros trabajando en la casa. La casa. No mentiré llevé una decepción al saber que la habían comprado. Yo mantenía la esperanza de comprarla algún día, pero al parecer alguien se me adelantó. Lo que más me molestaba era que ahora mi lugar y el de Edward no sería únicamente nuestro. Suspiré con resignación y seguí mirando. La piedra donde nos sentábamos para ver el crepúsculo estaba donde siempre. La marea estaba subiendo, impregnando el aire de olor a salitre, y el pequeño agujero donde hacíamos las fogatas estaba con los restos de la hoguera de la semana pasada. Estaba todo igual.

-No lo entiendo. –le dije asustada.

¿Qué pasaba si de verdad había algo distinto y yo no lo notaba? No quería que él se enfadara por eso…

Sonriendo metió su mano en el bolsillo. Sacó un conjunto de llaves y se puso a mis espaldas para girarme mirando a la casa. Llevó las llaves a mi frente y entonces lo comprendí.

-¿Te gusta nuestra casa? -me preguntó dándome un beso en el cuello.

-¿Nuestra casa? –pregunté anonadada.

-Tenía pensado mudarnos entre esta semana y la que viene. –besó el lóbulo de mi oreja produciéndome un escalofrío.

De un movimiento rápido me giré y lo besé con todo el amor y la pasión que sentía por él. Nadie jamás haría eso por mí, nunca me lo hubiese imaginado, ni en el más loco de mis sueños.

-Te amo, Edward Cullen. –le dije sobre sus labios.

-Te amo, Isabella Swan…

…"

Inconscientemente me quedé viendo la puerta del baño, mientras recordaba uno de los momentos más perfectos de mi existencia. Justó cuando iba a abrir la puerta del baño un escalofrió recorrió la longitud de mi espina dorsal y supe una cosa. Él estaba de vuelta. Con resignación, y ansias por ver su rostro, me giré para verle. Estaba allí, en frente de mis ojos, viéndome con todo su amor. El amor que había dejado atrás. Sabía que solo era un producto de mi maltrecha mente, pero verle era como si de verdad todo pudiese volver a la normalidad, y continuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

-_"Te amo, Isabella"…_

Y dicho eso se desvaneció, como siempre hacía. Se fue, dejando mi corazón hecho un caos que nadie podría ordenar.

Con cansancio entré en el pequeño baño de estilo rústico y abrí el grifo de la ducha para quitarme los restos de mar, lágrimas y dolor de encima.

.

.

.

Me puse el albornoz por encima de la ropa interior. Su albornoz. Aún podía notar su esencia en ese pedazo de tela. Por un momento pensé en lo masoquista que era, siempre torturándome, pero sabía que lo merecía. Era mi castigo por hacer que él se marchara. Si no fuera por mi culpa, él aún estaría con su familia y amigos, pero como siempre, Isabella Swan, tiene que meter la pata. Ahora me arrepentía de mi decisión de volver a Forks. Si no hubiese vuelto todo estaría bien…

Me quedé con la vista fija en la puerta entreabierta. Desde el pasillo podía ver el piano de cola negro aclamando ser tocado. Mi subconsciente me llevó al lado del magnífico instrumento, siendo golpeada por el olor intenso de Edward. Eso era debido a que desde que se fue siempre estuvo cerrada, menos los dos primeros días, donde yo me negaba a dejarle ir. Casi podía jurar que estaba allí, sentado, tocando una melodía. Casi podía oír esa melodía. Pero no había nadie salvo yo. Con cuidado pasé mi mano sobre la tapa que cubría las teclas y mi vista se fue a la partitura. Con un ligero temblor la cogí entre mis manos. ¿Quién me iba a decir que la canción que ambos compusimos sería una especie de macabra profecía?

Tantos momentos encerrados en esa pequeña habitación, donde solo moraba el piano, escuchándole tocar piezas de música, o simplemente componiendo. Tantos momentos simples, pero en los que había sido tan feliz…

"…

-¡La acabamos! –grité justo antes de abrazarle y darle un lánguido beso.

-Y es perfecta como tu. –su mirada estaba cargada de amor.

-Tu eres perfecto, Edward, siempre lo pensé. –le confesé hundiendo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

-La perfección es un modelo que nosotros establecemos, y mi patrón de perfección eres tú. –se acercó para besarme de manera lenta.

La danza que nuestros labios hacían era lo más perfecto que hacíamos… con ropa. Nuestros labios transmitían el sentimiento de amor y total pertenencia de manera exquisita, elevando mi cabeza por las nubes. Él era mi auténtico hogar, si fuera pobre, y sin techo, con besarle me sentiría la persona más rica del mundo.

-¿Podemos interpretarla otra vez? –le pedí haciendo un adorable puchero.

Su risotada me hizo sonreír. Me encantaban sus risas, era algo sencillo, pero que lograba hacerme sentir llena y satisfecha conmigo misma, por logarar que fuera feliz, aunque fuese solo por un instante.

-Por ti haría cualquier cosa. –su voz sonaba solemne mientras nuestras miradas hablaban del fuerte sentimiento que nos unía.

-Es bueno saberlo. –le dije pícara.- A lo mejor te pido que toques el piano en medio de la noche y, por que no, desnudo.

Su sonrisa fue una llena de lujuria.

-Con la condición de que tu también lo estés.

-Dalo por hecho. –dije besándole con fervor.

Mi sangre hervía de puro placer mientras el beso subía de intensidad. Quería sentirle dentro de mí, como otras tantas veces, donde la necesidad nos nublaba el juicio. Nuestras lenguas danzaban pero la falta de aire se hizo presente.

-Querías volver a cantarla, ¿no? –preguntó entre jadeos por busca de aire.

-Sí. –admití tomando su mano y mirando sus ojos.

Y así el empezó a tocar la canción y yo a cantarla. Como siempre que lo hacíamos enlazábamos nuestras miradas, transmitiendo nuestros sentimientos. Ahora entendía la chispa de la que Edward me había hablado, todo el mundo lo notaba en las actuaciones y decían que las hacían más emotivas. Yo solo me sentía tranquila y feliz por hacer mi trabajo con la persona a la que amaba.

La canción acabó y Edward se levantó rápidamente, dejándome aturdida.

-¿Pasa algo, Edward? –le pregunté con preocupación.

-Sí... ¡No! –suspiró y paso su mano por el pelo- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Fruncí el ceño. Eso era raro.

-Sabes que sí.

Para mi sorpresa se hincó sobre una rodilla delante de mi, quedando nuestros ojos a la misma altura. Mi cabeza no procesaba la información y mi corazón amenazaba con abandonar mi cuerpo.

-No tenía pensado hacerlo así, de hecho, planeaba hacerlo en un picnic en la playa, pero no soporto estar un día más con las dudas por lo que me dirás. –sacó un anilló de oro blanco con un ovaló lleno de pequeños diamantes y marcando el límite del óvalo, pequeños zafiros. Era elegante, precioso.- ¿Isabella Marie Swan, te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Me limité a tirarme sobre él, besándolo con necesidad y transmitiéndole mi amor por ese beso, mientras lágrimas de felicidad morían en la unión de nuestros labios.

-¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó sobre mis labios.

-Sí. –susurré mientras él ponía el anillo en mi dedo sin dejar de besarme.

El beso fue subiendo de intensidad, y cuando me di cuenta estaba contra la pared y mis piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward. No podía ser más feliz. Iba a casarme con el hombre al que amaba. Noté su erección contra mi centro, y de manera instintiva me moví en círculos sobre ella, sacándole gruñidos a Edward de placer. De un ágil movimiento me agarró por los muslos y abrió la puerta sin dejar de besarme. Mientras besaba mi cuello me recostó contra el colchón de nuestra cama. Yo cogí el borde de su camiseta para poder quitársela, mientras él hacía lo propio. En menos de lo que pensé, ambos estábamos desnudos mientras Edward atendía mis pezones con su boca y una de sus manos y la que tenía libre acariciaba mi clítoris con maestría. Cuando uno de sus dedos entró en mí y empezó a acariciarme detoné sobre su mano, dejándome caer en un fuerte orgasmo. Él no esperó, y mientras el orgasmo empezaba a pasarse entró en mi de una sola estocada, haciendo que fuera más placentero para ambos, el aprovechando las contracciones mi feminidad y yo sintiendo como sus embestidas lograban alargar el orgasmo. Después de unas estocadas a un ritmo lleno de decadencia nos venimos los dos, primero yo y, al segundo, él.

Después de eso pasamos toda la noche amándonos, como dos amantes hacían. Como si el día de mañana no existiera…

…"

Con cuidado dejé la partitura sobre el piano. La presencia de Edward era más fuerte en esa estancia, y yo solo quería que siguiera siendo así, por lo que salí, cerrando la puerta, creyendo que de algún modo, estando esa puerta cerrada, la presencia de Edward no me atormentaría.

.

.

.

Me vestí lo primero que encontré y que era acorde con la hora del día. Mi pijama. Justo cuando acabé alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Bella, ¿puedes bajar? –me preguntó James desde la puerta.

-Bajo ahora. –me limité a responder.

-¿Podías dejar de ser tan borde? –me preguntó.

-No soy borde, sé cuidarme sola. No estoy lisiada. –respondí yendo hacía al puerta.

-Somos tus amigos y nos preocupamos por ti, Bella. –me dijo James.

-No, pensáis que estoy loca, por eso me vigiláis tanto.

-No pensamos eso Bella. –Rosalie parecía triste.

-Lo pensáis. –me limité a responder.

-Yo quiero volver a ver a la Bella que entró en _"Black Swan"_ tan campante diciendo que quería el puesto de cantante. –dijo Emmett tomando la mano de Rosalie.

-Esa Bella se fue. –dije a la defensiva.

-¡No me jodas, Bella! –gritó Alice dando largas zancadas- ¿Qué piensas, que Edward solo se fue de tu vida? ¡Pues no! ¡Se fue de la vida de todos! ¡Así que deja de ser tan egoísta y egocéntrica y supéralo de una vez!

Cuando acabó de gritarme empezó a llorar. No dije nada. Sabía que Alice necesitaba desahogarse, ella no podía ser fuerte siempre. Jasper fue a junto de ella y la abrazó mientras hipaba.

-Tranquila, Alie. –le susurró para tranquilizarla.

-Lo siento, Bella, no debería haberte gritado. –Alice se sorbió la nariz mientras con la mano quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Tranquila, necesitabas desahogarte. Lo entiendo. –la tranquilicé- ¿Qué me queríais decir?

-Nos tenemos que marchar, y hoy ninguno nos vamos a quedar.-dijo James mirándome con preocupación.

-Tranquilos.

-¿Estarás bien? –preguntó Emmett.

-Sabes que sí.

-Te vemos mañana. –Rosalie me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Te queremos. –dijeron todos a coro.

-Y yo a vosotros. -le dije mientras salían por la puerta.

Cuando se fueron me tiré sobre el sofá. Necesitaba estar sola. Me quedé sentada un buen rato sin saber que hacer. Pude ver una pila de cartas de correo, así que decidí ver de qué trataban.

Después de medía hora de revisión las cartas de bancos, telefonía, seguros, solo quedaban dos. Una era otra factura. No me sorprendió. Esta era una del seguro del coche. Cuando iba a ver la última me quedé helada en el sitió.

Era la carta. La carta que lo arruinó todo…

"…

-¡Nos han seleccionado para tocar en directo en el programa! –grité mientras me arrogaba a los brazos de Edward.

Tocar en directo para el programa con más audiencia de Washington era todo un logro que te abría un mundo de posibilidades en la música.

-¡Tenemos que celebrarlo! –dijo él dándome vueltas en el aire.

-¿Cómo lo celebramos? –le pregunte mientras repartía besos por su rostro.

-Eso déjamelo a mi.

Su sonrisa fue todo lo que necesité para darle luz verde.

.

.

.

Una semana en una pequeña cabaña al pie de un lago. Algo sencillo que me encantó como idea.

-Eres único para dar sorpresas. –le dije acariciando su mano sobre la palanca de cambios.

-Sé lo que te gusta, que es distinto. –sonrió antes de llevar mi mano a su boca para darle un gentil beso.

-Hablando de sorpresas ¿de verdad no me vas a decir donde será la luna de miel? –le pregunté en un vago intento de conseguir sacarle información.

-Tranquila, te lo diré dentro de dos meses.

Abrí la boca sorprendida y divertida.

-¿No me lo dirás hasta el momento? –pregunté indignada.

-A sí valdrá la pena, futura señora Cullen. –dijo sonriendo.

-Odio cuando te pones tan misterioso. –le dije sacando mi mano bruscamente de entre la suya.

-No mientas, sé que lo amas. –dijo juguetón.

-Puede… -admití entre dientes.

-Te amo, Bella.

-Te amo Edwar... ¡Cuidado!

Edward dio un volantazo para no atropellar al ciervo, que miraba paralizado los focos del coche. Cerré los ojos notando los movimientos bruscos del coche, como daba vueltas y como un fuerte dolor se instaló en mi cabeza. Un empujón me movió del asiento y segundos después todo paró. Solo me molestaba el dolor de la cabeza y el fuerte olor a…sangre. Con cuidado levanté la mano y palpé mi cabeza, pero algo lo impidió. Un peso yacía sobre mis piernas. Alarmada, abrí los ojos.

-¿Estás bien, Bella? –preguntó Edward en un susurro mientras seguía acostado sobre mis piernas.

No pude evitar empezar a llorar. Edward no estaba bien y tenía que sacarlo. Me incliné sobre mi vientre para intentar girarlo, pero algo metálico rozó mi abdomen. Me alarmé al instante y me eché lo máximo posible hacía atrás. Ahogué un jadeo con la mano, mientras lágrimas salían con más furia por mi rostro.

Una barra metálica del coche atravesaba desde la espalda al pecho de Edward, mientras a él le salía un pequeño hilo de sangre por la boca.

-Edward… -murmuré acercando mi rostro al suyo mientras no dejaba de llorar.

-Dime si estás bien… -pidió con dificultad.

-Sí, pero tu…

-Te salvé la vida. –sonrió con orgullo.

-No. –murmuré apoyando mi frente sobre la suya.- Si tu te mueres mi vida no valdrá nada..

Besé con cuidado sus labios.

-Tienes que salir del coche, para pedir ayuda, Bella, estamos varados –paró por el esfuerzo-… al borde de un precipicio, pero estamos estables, tu solo sal del coche y llama.

-Si estamos estables me quedaré contigo y llamaré desde aquí. –dije intentando controlar las lágrimas.

-Sal del coche, por favor, desde aquí no tendrás cobertura, y el móvil está fuera del coche, lo veo desde aquí. –en ese momento tuvo un fuerte ataqué de tos, donde el hilo de sangre se hizo mayor.

-No quiero dejarte solo aquí. –dije acariciando su pelo, intentando de alguna manera aliviar la tensión.

En ese momento noté un leve balanceo en el coche, que solo provocó que mi llanto aumentara.

-Si no sales no habrá ninguna posibilidad de que salgamos de aquí, Bells. –cada vez le costaba más hablar.

No sabía que hacer, era salir y llamar para salvarle, o quedarme y dejar que se muriera lentamente entre mis brazos.

-Está bien saldré.

-Rápido. –la palabra pareció un jadeo.

Lo más rápido que pude, y con cuidado, me moví y salí por la ventanilla, posando a Edward sobre el asiento.

-Te amo. –le dije mirando el amor en sus ojos jade.

-Te amo, Isabella Swan.

Y mientras el llanto se apoderaba de mi besé a Edward como nunca antes, con la agonía, la angustia, el dolor, la tristeza… pero también amor, esperanza y fe.

Me separé de él sin querer hacerlo y busqué el móvil a unos pasos. Abrí la solapa para encontrarme que no tenía cobertura. Pasé una mano por mi pelo y corrí un poco más arriba, teniendo dos líneas de cobertura. Sonreí. Al fin una buena señal. Marqué el número pero un ruido me alarmó.

El Volvo, frente a mis ojos se cayó por el precipicio, sin yo poder evitarlo. Un gritó resonó por todo el bosque mientras oía unas voces a mis espaldas. Ya no tenía mente para nada. Mi mundo, mi futuro, mis planes, mi amor…

Todo acababa de morirse en ese precipicio…

…"

Las lágrimas salían por mis ojos a borbotones. La tumba de Edward estaba en un viejo cementerio al lado de la playa y perdido al inicio del bosque. Al parecer ese pequeño cementerio había sido de los propietarios que pasaron por la casa, y ahora era de mi propiedad.

_Edward Anthony Cullen._

_1979 – 2012_

_Querido hijo, hermano y prometido._

_Esperamos volver a verte al lado del Señor…_

Su tumba tenía las mismas flores de siempre, tulipanes rojos. Era cosa nuestra, pues al parecer esa flor simbolizaba el amor eterno. Me senté frente a la lápida agarrando la hierba entre mis manos, no haciendo nada por reprimir las lágrimas.

-No me gusta estar sola, me dejaste sola… -las lágrimas caían sobre la tumba- Sabías que no estaba estable, por eso me mandaste salir –sorbí mi nariz- pero yo hubiese preferido morir a tu lado. –las lágrimas eran ríos por mis mejillas- Te amo. –dije antes de besar la lápida.- Siempre te amaré…

.

.

.

El sueño me venció rápidamente. Yo solo quería dormirme y soñar como siempre. Mientras dormía era el único sitio donde podía ser feliz.

Nunca quería despertar de mis sueños.

Tal y como esperaba, frente a mis ojos se formó el haz de luz y de repente estaba en la playa.

-Bella.

Me giré rápidamente encontrándome a lo único que quería.

-Edward… -murmuré justo antes de salir corriendo hacia él.

-Bella, mi dulce Bella… –murmuró contra mi pelo.

Yo le abrazaba, no quería soltarle, tenía miedo a perderle.

-No tenías derecho a escoger por mí. –lloré contra su pecho.

-Sí lo tenía. –dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-No, yo quería morir contigo, estar viva sin ti es peor que estar muerta. –lloré sobre su pecho.

-Te lo había dicho, Bella. –dijo acariciándome el pelo.

-¿Cuándo? –exigí saber mientras le miraba entre un mar de lágrimas.

-Después de que tú me salvaras a mi de morir ahogado.

Entonces la conversación vino a mí rápidamente.

"_-Gracias, Bella._

_-No las des._

_-Me has salvado la vida._

_-Espero que tú también hubieras hecho lo mismo._

_-Ni lo dudes._

_-No lo dudé…_

_-La próxima vez te salvaré yo. ¿Bien?_

_-Claro…"_

Las lágrimas corrieron a más velocidad por mi cara.

-No era en serio. –murmuré mirándole.

-Para mí sí. –acarició mi mejilla, y yo apoyé mi cabeza sobre su mano.

-Tengo miedo, Edward. –confesé mirándole.

-Siempre esperaré por ti, Bella.

Con anhelo se acercó a mí, y ambos nos fundimos en un beso al que ninguno de los dos quería poner fin.

Más rápido de lo que quise se separó de mí mientras acariciaba mis brazos con sus manos.

-Te amo, Bella.

El haz de luz volvió y yo desperté dando un gritó de dolor y sudando. No quería despertar. Nunca quería hacerlo. Yo solo quería estar con él, que todo el mundo dejara de hablar sobre que debía hacer.

Solo quería estar con él.

Con pasos torpes me dirigí al baño, ignorando las voces que se habían metido en mi cabeza, y que parecían sombras en mi mente. Quería que se callaran, quería volver con Edward.

Solo quería dormir.

Abrí el hueco del espejo y busqué entre los botes lo que quería.

Somníferos.

Cogí el frasco y me fui a cama. Cogí pastillas, demasiadas, pero yo solo quería dormir, me daba lo mismo morir, moriría siendo feliz.

Una pastilla, un trago.

Eso fue lo que hice quince veces.

Cuando acabé me tumbé en cama dejando que el sueño viniera a por mí y reproducía nuestra canción en mi mente.

_"No one compares to you... (Nadie se te compara...)_

_But that there's no you, except in my dreams tonight, (Pero no eres tu, excepto está noche en mis sueños)_

_Oh oh oh, ah ah ah_

_I don't wanna wake up from this tonight (Esta noche no queiro despertar)_

_Oh oh oh, ah ah ah_

_I don't wanna wake up from this tonight...(esta noche no quiero despertar...)"_

Y lo hizo.

El sueño vino a por mí y lo primero que pude ver fueron unos ojos color jade.

Ahora estaría con Edward para siempre y ya no despertaría jamás…

**. **

**FIN.**

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo mi nuevo OneShot basado en la canción de "Dark Paradise" de Lana Del Rey. desde el principio esta canción me enamoró. espero que os guste.**

**Besos, Lau.**


End file.
